cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Armando
'''Armando '''is a supporting antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Just like the members of the Terrier Gang, Armando was the best friend of Matthew but it ended when Armando was revealed to be a treacherous and greedy adversary. Since then, he became hostile towards Matthew and tortures him as revenge for helping his rival scientist with winning the science fair that he was hoping to win and become wealthy. Background Before the events of the cartoon series, Armando was Gaspard's best friend and lab partner. Armando would do the do the inventing and Matthew would do the calculations. The inventions that they made, won them the gold medal and the $1 million award. Matthew and Armando respected each other and they had a strong friendship that couldn't be destroyed. When Randy was new to science class, Armando automatically grew jealous of him since he made inventions that were better than his inventions. Matthew liked and respected Randy's inventions. Armando didn't want to Randy to win the science fair because if he did, he would lose his winning streak. So he determined to eliminate Randy's invention in the science fair, so he'll keep his reputation as the "best inventor ever." He planned to drop a gallon of cooking oil on Randy to humiliate him and to destroy his invention, thus he'll be a laughing stock for the rest of the year at school. He needed help with the cooking oil, so he convinced Matthew to help with the prank. Matthew had no idea about the prank until he noticed that the cooking oil was above Randy's spot for the science fair. He asked Armando why was he going to do this to Randy and he revealed his true colors to Matthew, by saying that he wants to eliminate Randy's chances of winning the science fair in order to keep his title as the "best inventor ever." What surprised Matthew the most was when Armando only mentioned himself instead of him and Matthew. Matthew bravely told Armando that he's not going to help him with his prank. Armando tried to persuade Matthew into helping him but he still refused. Matthew then left Armando in the attic and as he left, Armando developed an intense hatred of Matthew and swore to get revenge on him one day. When Armando is recruited by Butch, he promised to help Butch become the most popular kid in school and make Matthew and his friends' lives miserable as possible. Personality Armando is Butch's most trusted minion since he's obedient and succeeds on all of the boss' orders. He takes all of his duties seriously and he's able to get them done the best he can. Armando was made Butch's right-hand man because of his genius intellect and loyalty to the gang. He acts aggressively towards Matthew and his school friends by tormenting them physically or psychologically. Most of the time, Armando is the one who thinks of the plans that Butch needs for his evil plans. Along with the rest gang members, Armando holds an intense hatred of Matthew and this was due to Armando's ego and high greed. He's easily angered by certain things like when Matthew and his school friends defeat him, his boss and his minions and especially when his minions act stupid. What really triggered Armando into descending into villainy was his high greed because before his parents died, they were billionaires and prior to their death, all the money was lost leaving Armando poor. He strives to improve his wealth, so he'll be rich like his parents again. Physical appearance Armando is a slender black cat with a cream muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. Appearances The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Armando serves as one of the supporting antagonists in some episodes. Return to the Present Armando and the gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Armando was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Armando was seen laughing along with the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science fair and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. Butch then made a rude comment about Matthew's invention which caused Matthew's new robot dog, Robo to growl and barked at Armando and his gang. Along with Butch and the rest of the gang, Armando screamed and he ran out of the science fair. Trivia * Armando bears a resemblance to Butch the cat from the Tom and Jerry franchise. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:School villains Category:Hispanic characters Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Wooten Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Thieves Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first